DC First Earth: Deadly Alliance
by war22360
Summary: Jason Todd and Damian Wayne join forces after Batman's death to save Gotham from destruction, but use lethal force against their opponents and anyone who stands in their way of saving their home.
1. Grim Beginnings

It was a dark gloomy rainy evening in Gotham City, but it was also the night that the Batman, and Bruce Wayne died. This evening, there was no sorts of crime or any business trades. Gotham was silent. It had lost its protector, and its future builder. The Justice League, Bat-family, and Jim Gordon were all in their formal attire, while attending Bruce's funeral. His long black casket was trimmed with gold lining, and his gravestone was next to his parents'. Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce's butler and greatest friend stood on a podium behind the casket outside Wayne Manor with a black umbrella as everyone else sat in chairs with their umbrellas.

"Bruce Wayne, was a good man, friend, and son to me." Alfred began. "Yes there were times when he had terrible days, but all of you, and me were always there for him. He told me, before he died that he loved you all for it." Alfred wiped a few tears off his cheek, but carried on. "Bruce Wayne was also Batman as all of you know, and I'm thankful for none of you revealing his deepest secret, we were all blessed to know you master Bruce." Alfred said finishing, as he kissed the wet black casket. Damian sniffled, he couldn't believe this was happening. Jason peered behind Bruce's son. "Hey, it's ok buddy, I know how ya feel. I'm sad the big man's gone too."

A few hours after Alfred's loving words, Bruce's casket was buried by Hal Jordan and Barry Allen. Everyone went inside Wayne Manor to dry off and mourn for their very close friend. Diana, Bruce's pregnant fiance was petrified. Damian looked around at everyone, crying and embracing each other in small groups. The 15 year old looked at Alfred. "I'm going to the Batcave." Alfred nodded, hugging Damian as the teen walked off. Jason noticed Damian walking to the Grandfather clock, he left his group to follow. Damian steadily walked down the stone stairs of the Batcave. He leaped off the last step and stared at all of his Father's Batsuits.

Jason appeared through one of the glass cases reflections, Damian saw. "What is it that you want Jason?" Jason raised a brow. "I only wanna help ya kid." Damian fixed his silver bow tie, and faced his 22 year old counterpart. "What do you mean?" Jason smirked, scratching his white hair streak and staring at Damian. "Damian, you see that metal bat suit with band rollers, holsters, torn cape, and red steam punk eye lenses?" Jason asked. "Yeah…" Damian answered. "That's _my_ Batsuit, and if I became Batman-" Jason was stopped by Damian. "Wait? Really? You're Batman and I'm _your_ Robin?" "Yes." Jason smirked. Damian snickered, "Huh, we'd be a _Deadly Alliance_ …"


	2. Intruder

Three weeks had past since the death of Batman, crime in Gotham was at its peak, Arkham Asylum and Blackgate prisoners had all been freed by massive breakout conducted by Dr. Hugo Strange. Hugo Strange assigned each member of Batman's rogue gallery a number of prisoners and an area in Gotham they could have for themselves. Also after Batman's death, Jason Todd took on the mantle with Damian still posing as the Boy Wonder, Robin. The two relocated to a Batcave that Jason had found, it was the same cave Batman used when Gotham was a no man's land. Jason first used it when Batman disappeared for a while and Jason had retired as Red Hood, and stole the identity of the Batman. Jason almost killed Tim Drake, Red Robin, who at the time also took the mantle as Batman, but Nightwing stopped Jason and defeated him, becoming Batman himself, until Bruce actually returned.

Damian followed Jason to a train that held up a large pile of rubble from a deadly earthquake that caused Gotham to be evacuated and rebuilt. "I'm surprised this place still holds up," Damian said, entering the train's caboose behind Jason. Both of them emerged from the other side of the train, which revealed a large cave. The stairs led to different areas of the cave, the closest was the torture room where Jason took criminals and forced them to confess before he killed them. Above the torture room was where Jason and Damian kept their suits, it was also where they were both headed, and across from their encased suits, was Jason's Batcomputer, which had Jason's and Damian's motorcycles parked behind it. "Home sweet home," sighed Jason, pulling off his cowl as he headed up the stairs to where the suits were encased in glass capsules built into the cave wall.

Damian headed for the Batcomputer, it's red glow highlighted the cave as it was turned on. "Computer, check cameras for any intruders or stalkers," Damian ordered. "Damian, you really think anyone's figured out I've been going out as Batman again?" Jason asked, dressed up in his casual clothes. "You can never be sure, you must always be prepared." "Who taught you that, Bruce or Ra's?" Jason smirked, Damian looked at Jason with a scowl. "INTRUDER" screamed the computer over and over. "Goddammit I just got out of the suit!" Jason tensed, running back to his suit to change. "Always be prepared…" Damian mumbled to himself, unsheathing his sword and throwing his hood on as he slowly headed down the steps to the cave's entrance. Jason quickly leaped down the stairs in his Batsuit, landing behind Damian and cocking his twin pistols.

A tall figure creeped from the dark shadows of the cave's entrance, his black and white mechanical suit glistened as he walked from the shadows near the cave's entrance, inching closer and closer to Batman and Robin. "Owlman? How are you still alive?" Jason demanded through gritted teeth. "You sacrificed yourself in front of my father after he drove out your Court of Owls!" Damian said with wide eyes, he was shocked to Lincoln again, he claimed to be his father's brother and that his real name was Thomas Wayne Jr. Though Lincoln did look like Bruce, Damian would never believe that he was his father's brother. "No that wasn't me you saw boy, that was Talon, he killed himself in shame in front of your father, my brother, the real Batman" Owlman eyed Jason. "You're not my kin!" Damian shouted. "Damian, hold yourself, he's not here to attack," Jason said. "You're new Batman is correct, I'm here to discuss a temporary alliance with you." Damian raised a brow, looking at Jason, "What is it?" Jason asked Owlman. "Since Bruce is dead and unable to save this city, and Hugo Strange has taken over Gotham, I want to form an alliance to take it back."


	3. The First Mission

Batman aimed his grappling gun at the top of Wayne Tower, Robin followed close behind him as they both landed on the tall building's balcony. "Do you think Owlman will stick with our agreement, or do you think he has a plan," Damian wondered. "Of course he has some sort of plan, but for now, we just play along," Jason said, walking quickly to the outdoor entrance of Bruce Wayne's office. "So who do you think is acting like my father Jason? Does this imposter even know I was Bruce's son?" Damian asked, walking alongside Jason. "We'll find, out soon," Jason said through gritted teeth, clenching his fists as the both of them entered Bruce Wayne's office. Someone was sitting in Bruce's chair behind his desk, typing on the computer. "Ah Robin, and Batman…?" the mysterious figure said confused voice, swirling around in the chair to face Batman and Robin. "No, you, y-y-you're dead!" the man stuttered, he looked identical to Bruce.

Jason and Damian looked at each other, they both knew this wasn't Bruce. "This only gives us two conclusions of who you really are, Mr. Wayne," Batman glared. "What are you talking about? I'm Bruce Wayne, really I am!" the imposter shouted. "Then who is you son?" Robin asked. The imposter laughed, "I'm Bruce Wayne, a billionaire playboy, I have no time to have a family." Batman had enough of this, he pulled out his twin guns, shooting the imposter in the shoulders. "No!" he yelled, brown goop oozed from his shoulders, and soon he transformed into his true-self, a mud-like creature. "Clayface!" Robin yelled, drawing his sword, and slashing wild at the large creature. Batman threw a few ice-Batarangs at Clayface. "Damian watch out!" Jason warned, the ice started to crawl on Clayface. Damian ducked a punch from Clayface, stabbing him in the side, then rolling over to Jason.

Batman aimed his guns at the Clayface to destroy for good, and Robin readied his sword. Before Jason could fire and before Damian could slice away, ninja stars flung into the area, pinning Batman and Robin's weapons to the office floor. "I should've known it was you two!" a dark figure shout from behind them. Batman turned around furiously, "Nightwing!" "Dick? What are you doing here?" Robin's eyes widened. Nightwing ran towards both of them, kicking Damian away and tackling Jason to the floor. Damian flew into the wall, then slumped onto the floor. Dick and Jason tussled around, battling for dominance. "I should've known you went after the cowl again after Bruce's death!" Nightwing growled, quickly taking a fist to the chin. Jason stumbled back up onto his feet, regaining his balance. "You obviously didn't learn from last time Jason! And you made a mistake bringing Damian along your little adventures, you could get him killed!" Nightwing puffed, leaping back up onto his feet.

"What I'm doing is saving Gotham, Dick! It's not my fault Bruce's boy felt like he needed to protect his home and respect his father after his death," Jason spat. Nightwing was enraged, he pulled out his electric escrima sticks to attack Jason, but they quickly flew out of his grip. Jason's kick to Dick's chest had such a large impact, it sent his escrima sticks rolling away, and Dick outside the window and onto the balcony.

Damian was weak, he tried to get up, but kept falling to the floor. He could only lift his head to watch Batman and Nightwing fight through blurry vision. Damian wanted to stop them, but he was weak and his voice was lost. Batman walked slowly over to Nightwing, soon standing over him. Nightwing tried getting back up, but he was kicked back down by Jason.

"Give up Dick, you've lost…" chuckled Jason. "I don't think so!" Nightwing grumbled, pressing a button on his utility wristband. "I just sent a signal to the Batfamily, so you'd better give up and return Damian," he coughed. "You're bluffing," Batman glared. Nightwing gasped for air as Batman moved his foot onto Dick's throat. "That's enough Jason!" Demanded a female voice. Jason removed his foot from Dick's neck, and kicked his face, knocking him out. "Helena Wayne, how nice of you to join in," smirked Jason. "I want my brother back! He doesn't deserve to be dragged into this," Huntress shouted, shifting her eyes at Damian, who was still breathing on the floor of her father's office. "I didn't do that to him, Nightwing did. But if you want him, you're gonna have to go through me!"


	4. Family Feud

Huntress leaped at Batman, kicking him in the chest. Batman flew across the balcony floor, colliding into Nightwing's unconscious body. "Give up Jason, your run as Batman again is a fail, and bring me my brother back!" Helena demanded, clenching her fists in anger as she slowly paced towards Batman. Batman stumbled back up to his feet, "Or what Helena?" Jason spat, rain drizzling down his face under the blue and gray stormy Gotham night sky. Red Robin, Spoiler, Black Bat, Black Canary, Batwoman, Batwing, Zatanna, Azrael, and Catwoman all gathered behind Huntress. "You'll have to fight all of us," Glared Catwoman, as she walked past her daughter to encounter Batman. Jason glared at Catwoman, getting ready to defend himself if she attacked. "Enough of this!" Owlman ordered, throwing three owl-blades between Batman and Catwoman.

"And who do you think you are?" Catwoman sassed. Owlman ignored her, and shifted his gaze towards Jason, "Batman, you forgot what you needed to accomplish on this mission," Owlman said, pointing at Bruce Wayne's office where the Talons of the Court of Owls, were tying rope around the still frozen Clayface to transport him away. Jason looked over as well, seeing Damian finally getting up to his feet and heading over to everyone. "Jason, unless you want to deal with Dick when wakes up, I suggest you hand over Damian and the mantle of Batman, and everything will be alright," Red Robin said, trying to smooth everything up. "No, I will make own decisions, you guys don't get to decide anything for me!" Damian declared through his teeth, standing beside Batman, Owlman, and the Court of Owls.

Helena's eyes widened when she saw her brother, "Damian, please come back with us!" she begged, the rain covering up her tears. "I'm sorry Helena, but I have to make my own decisions, I'm old enough now. I choose to stay and be trained by Jason," Robin told his sister, Huntress. "Damian, what would Talia think if she was here?" Catwoman raised her brow. "Don't bring my mother in this Selina, don't use her name to convince me to join you, you'll never be my mother!" spat Damian, throwing his fist at Catwoman's face. "No!" yelled Huntress, grabbing Robin's fist. "Hopefully you can fight your own battles she threatened. Batman looked at Owlman who nodded and turned to face the Court of Owls. "Talons, attack!" Owlman demanded, tackling Azrael while Batman punched Red Robin's jaw. The large amount of Talons attacked the rest of the Bat Family while Damian and Helena were fighting each other by edge of the balcony.

Nightwing groaned in pain, rain drops hit his eyes, blurring his vision. He weakly turned his head to see what all the noise was, suddenly fear draped over him, the Bat Family was in danger, and he was to weak to help. "Why did join him Damian?" Helena grunted, dodging a kick from her brother, quickly sending a flurry of punches to his chest. Damian stumbled backwards, still maintaining his balance, but barely. "Jason offered me to protect my city the best I could and to respect Father after his death!" yelled Robin, ramming his shoulder into Huntress' chest, causing her to roll away. Huntress quickly got back up to her feet and sighed in disappointment, "You could have done all of that without joining Dad's greatest failure!" she argued, getting in her own defensive stance. "Jason saw something else in me no one else saw, he accepts me and knows what I'm going through," Damian scowled, facing his sister.

Before Huntress and Robin could argue with each other any longer, Batman called over to Robin. "Damian let's go! We've won this battle." Damian glared at his sister. "I know we're kin Helena, but next time will be worse if you get in my way of protecting Gotham." Robin turned around, running past the weakened bodies of the Bat Family to Join Jason, Owlman and the Court of Owls. As Owlman and his Talons parted ways from Batman and Robin, the two them grappled their way back to Jason's Batcave. "You ok kid?" Jason wondered, entering the cave. "Yeah i'm fine, I just didn't expect any of that," Damian sighed. "Me neither Damian, Dick must've been following the imposter Bruce Wayne case as well or finally found out me and you were keeping the streets cleaner. It's fine though we'll eventually have that slimy Dr. Hugo Strange's life in our hands." "And Gotham will finally be safe from crime for a good amount of time," Damian finished with a smirk. "It was just hard fighting my sister though, me and her had grown up together and develop a close bond. I was just angered when she agreed with the rest of them to make decisions for me." Jason looked over at Damian, "Hey, it's okay, don't think about it too much kid. Your sister's got a bright mind, she'll soon understand you reasoning."


	5. Strange Plans

Hugo Strange sat at the front of a very long table, which he was accompanied by Batman's Rogues Gallery. Poison Ivy, Bane, Scarecrow, Killer Croc, Man-Bat, Hush, Two-Face, Penguin, Firefly, Deadshot, Mr. Freeze, Black Mask, Mad Hatter, Riddler, Professor Pyg, Harley Quinn, and The Joker all seated themselves. "I've brought you all here today to discuss our next step into fully controlling Gotham," Hugo began. "You'd better make this quick Strange! I've got businesses to run right now," grunted Black Mask. "And I've got mob dealers to rip off," Joker added, quickly the whole room was filled with chatter. "Enough! Listen to me you fools. You're only where you're at now because of me, so listen," Hugo ordered. All eyes were peeled back onto the Doctor as silence filled the room once more.

"Now that you've all received your own piece of Gotham, we must work together once more, and take down the Batfamily!" Dr. Strange declared. "Ha! Are you crazy? It was hard enough getting rid of the Batman, how do you expect us to take on his family?" Bane questioned. "I agree with Bane, it won't be easy, they've already captured Clayface from what I've heard." Hush announced. "They're also working with the Court of Owls," Two-Face spat. Silence once again took over the room of plotting villains. A large smirk crawled upon Hugo Strange's face. "I think I have an idea of how we could take down the Bat Family and the Court of Owls, making Gotham City ours forever!"

Nightwing and the Bat family all stood in the Batcave under Wayne Manor, chattering about what had happened. Nightwing cleared his throat. "Listen up! Damian and Jason have obviously been brainwashed by the Court of Owls. We must save them before they go too far, any suggestions on what to do?" Dick began. "You should send out patrols to find my brother and Jason, and patrols to hunt down the Court of Owls." Huntress suggested. Nightwing nodded in agreement. "What about Hugo Strange and his allies?" Catwoman noted. "We can worry about them later," Nightwing answer sharply. "Alright I'm setting up patrols now, Huntress, Catwoman, Batwoman and Zatanna, go search for Damian and Jason. The rest of you, with me!" Nightwing declared, the Batfamily separated into the two groups and went on their different ways.

Owlman, Batman, and Robin trained together in the Batcave under the earthquake damaged train station. The three of them were surround by Talons, who came at them one by one. "Training against my most elite Talons should sharpen our skills for any other time we encounter the Bat family or Hugo Strange's pawns once more." Owlman grunted, kicking one of the Talon's away. "If you say so!" said an angered Robin, flinging himself at the Talon's and just taking them down swiftly. "Be careful Damian this is only training!" Batman said. "I know Jason, just do you!" Damian spat back. Batman tossed the remaining Talon's into each other. "Enough training for tonight, we must be prepared for tomorrow." Owlman said.


End file.
